


Equality

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin want's to be Brian's equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality

**Justin POV**

The gang was all sitting at the diner and I was working. I came up to their table just as Brian says.

"I'm not afraid of anything Mikey, and you know it. I can do anything remember.

"I know something you wouldn't do in a million years." I say as I pass around their food.

"Really Sunshine, and what might that be?" He looks so damn cocky.

"Sorry not gonna tell you unless you promise to do it, I mean you can do anything, right?"

I know I'm goading him, but damn it he is so sure of himself.

"I'm not promising to do something I don't know what is, I'm not that stupid."

"No, but apparently you're that scared." Ted said and that earned him a glare.

"Fine, I'll do whatever it is but we have to make it interesting."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I do this, whatever it is, you will cook for me every night for 2 weeks."

"Deal."

"And it have to be up to my standards. No fat and no carbs."

"Fine. What do I get if you don't do it?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be a model boyfriend to me for a whole week."

"What the fuck? Have you lost your mind?"

"Ok, so there are actually 2 things that you can not do, this is getting interesting." Emmett says triumphantly.

"Fine, whatever the fuck, I'm going to do this thing so that won't even be an issue. You have a deal Sunshine, what do you want me to do?"

"We agree that if you say no, you have to be a good boyfriend for a week, right?"

"I just fucking said so, out with it already."

"Ok here goes. You have to bottom for me in the backroom of Babylon at midnight on a Saturday night."

All of them just stared at me for a really long time.

"Shit Justin, when did you become so mean? You know damn well that Brian never bottoms, not even for you." Michael sounded subdued.

"This is fabulous, well played baby, now he has to grant you one of your wishes, I love it." Emmett was all but clapping.

"Wow Justin, I'm impressed, he taught you well." Ted said.

Through all of this, my eyes never left Brian's and I could see that he was impressed but also slightly pissed at me.

"Ok, I'll do it." Brian said at last and they all just stared at him.

"Great, how about tomorrow? It's Saturday then and the backroom should be nice and crowded."

"You're on. I'll meet you there." With that, he got up and left.

"He is never going to go through with it, it would totally destroy his reputation as the ultimate top. Why are you doing this to him Justin?"

"What am I doing to him Michael? He could have refused. There were no stipulations on what a model boyfriend has to do or say, he could have negotiated that later and Brian knows that."

I leave to go tend to some of the other customers.

The next night I'm nervous and a little scared of what will happen afterward. He might just break it of with me after I'm done and never speak to me again, I hope not but with Brian, you never know.

I get to Babylon and is as usual ushered right in around the line, being part of the Brian Kinney posse has its advantages. I go to the bar and see the gang all there. I walk up to Brian and he gives me a kiss. Thank god, he isn't about to kill me then.

"Wanna dance Sunshine? It's not quite midnight yet."

"Sure."

We go to the dance floor and as usual, we can't keep our hands of off each other. When we are so horny, we almost come in our pants a grab his hand and drag him to the backroom, its close enough to midnight now.

When we get there, no one is paying much attention but then again they all think that this is just business as usual for us. I push Brian against a wall and start kissing him after a while I turn him around and open up his pants, I pull them down and grab a packet of lube from my own pants, I start preparing him and I can hear that the rest of the occupants is starting to catch on to was is happening. When he is prepared, I pull down my own pants and Brian spread his legs as wide as his pants will allow in order to compensate for the height difference. I put on a condom and press just the head of my cock in and wait for him to adjust. He grabs my thigh as a sign that he is ready and I push all the way in slowly. When I'm buried to my balls I start moving ever so slowly until he slaps my thigh gently, I start moving in earnest and slam into him hard and fast. Soon we are both panting and sweat is pouring of off us. When I'm close I grab his cock and start jerking him of, we come at the same time both groaning. I pull out and dispose of the condom. When we have both pulled our pants up he slings his arm around me, shoulder and turn to leave.

We see that everybody is looking at us and Brian just shrugs his shoulders.

"If any of you pathetic losers were as good as Justin, one of you might have had a snowballs chance in hell of ever topping me, but since your not, you don't."

With that, we leave the backroom and go to the bar to get a drink.

"Well?" Michael looks at us expectantly.

"Well what, Mikey?"

"Did you guys do it?"

"We always do it Mikey, you know that." Brian smirks.

"You know what I mean, did Justin top you?"

Brian looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, and he did a mighty fine job too."

"Oh my god. How could you let someone top you Brian? You are the ultimate top, even the most notorious top bottoms for you."

"Well Mikey, Justin isn't someone, he's my partner and it's not like it's the first time he's ever topped me, it's just the first time in a public place."

Michael looked like somebody just killed his puppy.

"Are you serious? He topped you before? But why?"

"Yes, yes and because he's damn good at it."

I smile brightly at him.

"I had the best teacher in the world." I tell him and he smiles back at me.

"Bye everybody I have to go home and fuck Sunshine in to the mattress before he goes shopping for my dinner tomorrow."

I just smile, for me it has been a win, win situation. I love cooking for Brian and this just means that I get to be with him every night for the next 2 weeks. Something tells me that he had calculated that into the whole bet and I love him all the more for it.


End file.
